


The Heretic: Chapter 1-Trial fit for a Inquisitor

by MoonLight_Heretic



Series: The Heretic [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Epic, F/M, POV First Person, POV Inquisitor, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Heretic/pseuds/MoonLight_Heretic
Summary: 'What unfolded was insanity. The hyped crowd lashed out, at each other and me, successfully grabbing me more than once, pulling on my collar and consequently the swords pointed there drew blood at my neck. I was most worried about my holdings falling off. Being yanked back and forth I could feel them listing to one side. The soldiers struggled to break the siege of heartbreak and betrayal that gnawed at their very being and propelled their actions. The Divine stood, safe behind her army of guards and screamed, "Enough!" But it was useless against the onslaught of rage.'*********************





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of The Heretic Series. It remains to be seen, however, I am of the current opinion that this is the weakest chapter I have written so far. Hopefully it remains as so. This is written in 1st person, though probably not loyally so, if that bothers you, now is the time to go~ There are probably numerous paragraphing and grammatical mistakes in the chapter below. I have no issue with respectful comments pointing them out. Please enjoy Chapter 1!

They were coming.  
Sooner than later. What did I have but mere moments encapsulated in Minutes? Would time be kind?  
The answer would come with the soldiers. Time is a one way tunnel, the light forever looming ahead. An illusion, for there may be no end. If I could I would stop. Stand still. Neither forward or backward.

I needed to soak everything in, absolutely everything down to the most insipid detail. Momentary panic littered my resolve like an Orlesian ballroom. My legs rubbed together but there was no where to run. I could break the window and dive to my death but there was too much to live for, too many things left undone. My body fidgeted in anticipation. I winced. The iron restraints were heavier than I remembered. They chaffed against the loose threads of my bare skin. Iron intentions cast for those with the status of 'criminal', for the last three weeks that was my title. Along with 'enemy to the Inquisition, colluder, and spy', replaced the once fragrant 'Herald' and 'Andraste's Chosen'. Yes, I'd seen better days.  
First it had been lurking suspicion, house arrest and now full blown imprisonment. I was locked in my grandiose room, heavily guarded with no way out. Chains fitted to keep everyone else from possible harm. I was blessed with the absence of interrogation, specifically Leliana's form of the art. They had all the proof they needed anyway. My claims could be easily refuted when everything fit so nicely together in place. 

Dust suspended by drafts glimmered in the streaks of sunlight that cut across the rugs. I took note of every precious detail, for today would be my last day to take everything for granted. Here I waited for this day to come. I had no more tears to shed. This Injustice was too formidable to fight against. Today, if everything went according to plan, I would be sentenced and most likely executed. There could be no defense for me, not one shred of hope thrown my way. The afternoon light gave me a lengthy visitor, I would not die alone, at least I still had my shadow. The door opened with a deafening bang. Four soldiers filed in, some were still sympathetic. I could see it in their faces. They wouldn't see me, just my boots and the floor. They didn't need to say anything. I knew, they knew it too. I stood up and followed them. The red haired elf slipped behind us all and gave me a quick nod. The soldiers were not displaced at her presence. She was an elf and to the human men, unlike me, she was easily dismissible and harmless. 

She held a tray with a rag folded on top. The reason to the soldiers was for possible gagging if I required it. Two guards led the way while the other two held on to my arms.  
For once, I savored the long winded hallways of Skyhold. If I could I would have let my fingers graze against the bold stone walls. We strolled to the end of the Hall and entered the side chamber of the great assembly hall. Five children stormed up from the lower levels and rammed into the front soldiers. We stopped abruptly but the two soldiers in front weren't so lucky. The children fell and the soldiers toppled over them cursing in all likes of profanity. Soundlessly, the chains on my hands behind my back were unlocked, I held my hands together to keep the untethered restraints from falling off. The soldiers were oblivious. Hope bloomed like a tiny bud in my heart.

After receiving a harsh admonishment and some severe death glares the children scampered off unscathed. They weren't allowed to be in this area in the first place. We reached the main hall without incident afterwards. Cullen met us at the door--to personally escort me to the center stage. His features were stone cold, preferring the numbing effect of duty rather than dealing with emotions of despair. My throne, once reserved for my hind quarters only, was occupied by Divine Victoria. I could not see her face. The crowd of onlookers filled the hall, stretching it's seams and bled out into the courtyard. They gasped and pointed upon seeing me. Some angrily wailed and others threw insults like punches. There was also the tiny few still in denial and they planted themselves at my feet in protest. This was public after all. 

The guards quickly intervened and hoisted them up and carried them away. They all pushed and shoved, my escorts could do all but barely keep them off. But, who was I to deny them their outrage? I was herded into the front before the Divine and knelt without being forcibly brought to my knees. The woman who I would always remember as Seeker Cassandra, watched me grimly. As did many dignitaries and representatives from other nations. Ferelden and Orlais being the most scornful, though it was difficult to tell behind the mask. At that moment I really wanted to hide behind one too.  
Not trusting my intentions, the escorts beside me drew their swords and held the deadly iron at my throat. My reflexes were pleading with me. Like before, the soldiers looked away in shame. Cullen took his place beside Leliana and Josephine on the far left of the throne. The ever graceful Antivan still held the look of disbelief, like she was waiting to wake up from a nightmare. She held her evidence in her shaking hands and moved to stand in front of me. Leliana kept her eyes narrowed and watched me. Connecting dots in her mind on how I might try and escape. "Lady Ambassador, if I may?" The Divine asked before Josephine could speak. 

"Of course, Most Holy." 

The Divine visibly cringed and twisted her fingers in her lap. "I address this matter solemnly. This is not the reason I wanted to visit Skyhold. Yet, here I am, for a purpose other than what anyone wants, Inqui--uh-Moon'Hwa Lavellen." She stumbled over my forsaken title. Her reassurances were lost on the crowd and someone screamed "Hang her already!" The man was swiftly hauled out. Cassandra looked shaken for a moment before she regained her composure enough to finish her last words. "I would greatly like to find doubt within these claims, but it seems impossible... I..." She was wrought with indecision. "Please proceed," She motioned for Josephine who had fresh tears in her eyes. She moved with a lack of pace, delaying the process in any way she could. Josephine held up her hand to silence the murmuring that had overtaken the boundaries of order and began,

"Moon'Hwa Lavellen, amidst undeniable truth you are convicted and charged of heresy. An agent of Fen'harel himself, you used your position to gain power, infiltrating the ranks of our order and have single handedly aided him. You also delivered classified information to him at the infancy of this organization." The crowd jeered and stabbed with their words in excitement. They waited for justice for their betrayal on the edge of chaos. "Countless souls died for you, yet you led them astray. Essentially, you used the Inquisition’s resources and troops to kill Fen'harel's main enemy, Corypheus, to pave the way for his ultimate goals. While the Inquisition acknowledges the good deeds administered under your position as Inquisitor, it is eclipsed by the actions taken by you in accordance to your allegiance to Fen'harel." 

Cold as the surrounding mountains, I didn't respond. 

"The proof is here!" Leliana exclaimed and held up the crumbling evidence of my collusion. 

She stepped aside Josephine and let the crowd take in the sight of the journal. "Here, is where your lies end and truth begins!" She flipped through the pages, flexing them beyond capacity, not caring if they ripped in the process. "Translated expertly-- Moon'Hwa is to lead a small party to the temple of sacred ashes and hereby secure the Foci from the blight creature after it is opened---correspondence--I understand. Initialed with her signature seal.

Leliana glared at me, "Surely, I don't need to read the date...for we all know when that was." The mass of people, outraged and heated shouted in agreement.  
Even the Divine closed her eyes in remorse.

Josephine touched Leliana's shoulder in concern, "Enough, we do not want to incite violence." 

She ignored her, "You were the soul provider that gave Corypheus the orb to open under Fen'harel's command!" 

What unfolded was insanity. The hyped crowd lashed out, at each other and me, successfully grabbing me more than once, pulling on my collar and consequently the swords pointed there drew blood at my neck. I was most worried about my holdings falling off. Being yanked back and forth I could feel them listing to one side. The soldiers struggled to break the siege of heartbreak and betrayal that gnawed at their very being and propelled their actions. The Divine stood, safe behind her army of guards and screamed, "Enough!" But it was useless against the onslaught of rage. 

Amidst the chaos, peaking her head around a spectator was the maid from earlier. I saw her signal briefly, knowing my eyes couldn't linger since Leliana still watched me. I shook my head slightly pretending to be upset, although I actually was. Leliana quickly saw through it and frantically hunted for whomever I was motioning to, though the Auburn hair maid was gone. 

Embers exploded from the rafters and showered upon the crowd blasting the rampage from their minds. "Oh, look! Reminds me of home. Sorry I'm late." Dorian tapped his staff against the mason floor, The ambient magic returning in screaming ribbons to its conductor. The crowds cowered away from the mage and thus provided an open pathway. The announcer marched up to the Divine and hastily spoke, "The ambassador of Tevinter, Most Holy." Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can SEE that, thank you." She had gone completely pale and almost looked sickly. Overwhelmed with the army of spectators and the proven allegations against me.

"Most Holy." Dorian bowed.  
"It is good to see you again, Ambassador." There was no sincerity in her voice.  
"Please, Dorian is adequate enough." 

He was ushered to sit in the empty chair next to Orlais and Ferelden, Arl Teagon wrinkled his nose at his mere presence. While Orlais immediately engaged in petty conversation. Dorian's eyes were glued to me, calculating. He stroked his curled mustache in consideration while pretending to engage in the meaningless blather of the Orleisan council of heralds. The Divine placed her head in her hands. Cullen was no better than a statue, Leliana still seethed and Josephine dabbed her eyes. Dorian lept from his chair. "I'd like to make an offer, seeing as no one else is putting options on the table. Most Holy." He nodded to her. 

"You just barely got here and now you are making demands?" Josephine admonished. The Divine gestured to let him speak. "On behalf of Tevinter, I would like to offer Inquisitor Lavellen asylum."  
Leliana scoffed, "The answer is the same ambassador, as it was in your numerous letters. We will not be granting such amnesty to a crime as outstanding as hers."  
"Why, I don't know, secluded in some hut out of any range of a haberdashery doesn't sound like amnesty to me." Leliana paced in front of him. "Making light of her crimes, Now, mage? Is your land truly as lawless as the tales suggest?"  
"Not--"  
She cut him off, "You, yourself you should also proceed carefully."  
"Oh, and why should I, Dear Spy master?" He arched his brows.  
"Because you are insistent, and it is starting to look like Tevinter has something to gain by acquiring our former leader. Or perhaps you were an accomplice all along. Passion for a friend can easily be twisted."  
"All depends on who's doing the twisting, Sister Nightingale. Also, what stake does Tevinter have in helping an Elven God? You do realize we still enslave their people correct?"  
"That remains to be seen." 

"Both of you, enough!" Cassandra scolded. The onlookers began to crowd in again, hesitantly pooling a couple strides length from the guards but still close enough to hear. "This is no time to squabble among ourselves." Dorian went back to his seat with an air of defeat clinging to his brow. Leliana still glowered at him, trailing his shadow with her eyes. "The charges are...great, Inquisit-" She sighed at her mistake, "-Levellan. I knew they weren't particularly irrefutable but I did not realize they were this incriminating. I..." Her hands squeezed into fists, emotion sinking in. The betrayal hitting her like a rock slide. Whatever hope she had left dissipated at the proof Leliana preached. She composed herself suddenly, determination narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips. "Proceed with the sentencing. I do not wish to hear more." 

Josephine made her way back to the spotlight. Without looking at me she read out, "The heretic, Moon'Hwa Lavellen is to hang by the neck until death, in so relinquishing her power over the Inquisition, matters of Fen'harel, and...her life in all aspects." Her voice shook towards the end. "Do you have any last words?" She asked, head bent away from the sight of me. 

I nodded my affirmation. "Go ahead," The Divine spoke in place of Josephine.  
"Forgive me, Most Holy." I begged.  
"Inquisitor, the Maker will, but I cannot-" 

It took less than a second. They had no time to react. I rose, knocking the swords from their hands and slammed both guards with my cuffs. The horde of soldiers charged, though it was pointless.  
The air warped and contorted green, breaking sound barriers and the blast engulfed the hall in darkness, snuffing out every candle. I stood with my hands free, left hand raised and they all scrambled to get away. The hundreds of people behind me screamed they climbed over one another to escape, stampeding to the exit. Soldiers jumped to the Divine's defense, though they were slow at best, swimming through the chaos the twisting rift conjured. I escaped through a side chamber and then a dark stairwell, then through another set of doors and another before I found the light. She was waiting for me, just outside the back entrance. She was failing to keep the restless warhorse still. Red hair poking out in all directions, tiny frame trying to subdue the large animal. The mare snorted and sidestepped, pulling at its freedom. "There is no time." She whispered.

"You could be killed if they find out." I warned.  
I mounted the horse, getting a foot hold in the stirrup. The horse stood and mouthed at the bit, ears turned back and waiting for a command.  
"That doesn't matter."  
"It does to me." 

"Go! Stop him and succeed. Make my death worthwhile." She slapped the horse's rump and we jolted forward. The charging mare parted the crowded courtyard rather quickly, common folk and dignitaries stumbled to heed the demands of the thunderous hooves, lest they be run-over. We raced across the drawbridge, the threshold in our dust, no time to glance back. I could hear the dubious shouts, then the alarm bells, and not a split second later, feel the vibrations as arrows plummeted into our shadows. The mare's pent up energy allowed her to practically fly, eagerly pulling at the bit to free her head. In no time at all we reached the other side and through the slow moving gate. "Inquisitor!" I heard Commander Cullen cry before I left the range of hearing.


	2. The Heretic: Chapter 2-The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The orb reacted to our approach and I was too exhausted to care. Blinking and flickering in all it's might, oozing green intentions and thus melting the snow. My scream ripped through the iced air. The horse panicked and sidestepped, ears flicking in all directions. I grabbed a hold of my left arm and bit my lip. Warm liquid poured down my chin. It consumed me, my body twisted out of the saddle and another muffled cry beat against my lips. There was an eruption of green and I felt the snow covered rocks dig into my head. The howling winds sounded so close. One thought drifted above the others, they sound so familiar. The dull pain in my head folded my eyes and I swear that wind wasn't wind at all. "Wolves..." I whispered before the black took me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Chapter in The Heretic series. A fairly short chapter. However be prepared, I have other chapters that are quite long, much longer than this one. Also, as per usual, Paragraph and grammatical issues abound. If you would like to leave a comment pointing anything out, please do so respectfully. There is a portion of this story that may seem confusing, please note, that it is meant to be so. Please enjoy 'The Aftermath'

Even though the leather was of heavy weight it gasped at the wind and impulsion of the mount. Engulfing the rough terrain with her long strides with ease. Even with the heavy armor, the swift mare handled the uncivilized terrain with agility and poise. This is what she had been born for; to charge bravely into the thicket of uncertainty, whether that be an enemy or uneven footing. Built like a siege weapon in her own right to carve through armies. 

We quickly navigated past the white knuckled peaks of the Frostbacks, speckled with relentless persecution from the elements. We didn't stop until we reached the summit of the yawning valleys.  
The mare was heaving, each breath arduous in the chilled air. It was the heavy armor and the fact that she was meant for charging rather than prolonged endurance.   
They were behind us, we had to throw them off, since we couldn't continue and remain ahead. Thinking fast, I listened to ice breaking in a brook not too far, hidden by the snow capped trees and bushes. Her hooves sunk into the snow heavily and she struggled across the virgin snow, making our trail even more evident. There was a muddy bank free from the ice and snow, sloppy and wet from the melting ice around it. I steered her right into it.

I pressed my right foot into her lower belly and pulled on the right rein, pivoting her hind legs and made tight circles in the mud. Confused, She slipped and slid but did what I asked, leaving profound tracks in every direction. She breathed hard and grunted when I finally freed us from the dizzying pirouette.   
We launched forward into the stream, no time to think or ponder my handy work. I could hear them now, drawing close. At it's deepest the water rose to the mare's hocks, we slowly diverted around slippery rocks and chunks of ice, any sound we made could blow our cover. My heart beat fast and unsteady, waiting for a shout of recognition from my pursuers.   
I spotted a thicket nestling on the brook's edge and we left the icy water, though the chill still clung to our bones. The tangled grass masked the hoof prints well enough for us to leave the stream. The clinking of the metal armor jabbed at the late winter silence. Since running was no longer an option, hiding was the next. But with every step the plate mail rubbed against itself, clinking and clanging. Frustrated, I dismounted and the mare sighed with relief and stretched her neck. 

I led us into a more covert section of brush, then began the complicated process of dismantling the armor, placing each piece down as quietly as possible. I left her with the soft padded under armor infused with strategically placed chain mail for extra protection. This would take a great deal of burden off of her back and allow us more speed if needed. I tip toed back to the stream, conscious of my steps and left the mare ground tied. Finding the thicket I crouched low and surveyed the movement among the trees across the stream.   
Soldiers on foot marched behind a party of horsemen, already had they discovered my decoy and were off in the projected direction they thought I'd taken. When they were a safe enough distance I released the armor into the deeper part of the stream. The impatient water carried it along, twisting and turning the pieces until the heaver parts sunk below to be pushed by the undercurrent.   
They would find it. I knew. But hopefully they would take pause at the discovery. Any scrap of time stolen was precious and by then I would be long gone.   
I let the mare rest. Just the mare. I could not be so fortunate. Eyes always searching the open pockets of brush, waiting for an ambush. The mare ate the snow when she realized we weren't going back to the stream to get water. I kept her close to me, I didn't want her to wander off and reveal our location. 

No doubt Leliana's agents were picking over the area. We moved on an hour before Dawn's first light. We made pace at a slow trot, pioneering the unpolished terrain with fragility on my mind. If this horse was to be of any later use, I would have to keep her from going lame.   
This wasn't the maintained highway leading up the mountain to Skyhold. It was the rough path we had taken the night Haven was destroyed. The ruins, the aftermath poking through the snow still carried ghosts, the memory of those who did not make it. It was amazing to see what structures had survived--or well what was left of them. It hurt. Time had not healed the wound of what could of been, what I could have done differently to save more lives. 

The mare picked up speed upon recognition of the place. She carried me all the way to her old food trough outside the collapsed barn. Except there was no food trough. Just a pile of rubble. It was eerie, this place. I could still hear the alarm bells and shuffling of feet, the scuffling of heavy armor in panic. I could still see the blood painting the white snow, the bodies limp with horrific faces.   
This place was a field of debris and a graveyard for so many. The Marquee had petitioned the Inquisition to restore Haven, to erect a new Chantry and a prosperous village. Resources could not be allocated at the time and the Marquee's complaints were...quelled, in a manner of speaking.   
He wasn't wrong, technically I was the culprit who dealt the final blow. Mine was the hand who triggered the avalanche. 'Countless died for her sake, what was a village or two?' Were the final words in a last letter sent from Orlais. He's been silent ever since. The howling winds tore at my hair and I turned the mare Southeast and we moved on. I had taken what water I could carry, knowing the streams were good camping, as did the Inquisition, I couldn't stay there. 

The chill dragged behind us, hanging on my every breath. It hurt. The rations that were placed in the saddle bag would only last me a week and three days if at most. I would have to head towards a village, it was unavoidable. I shook my left hand and flexed my fingers, it had been bothering me all day. Muscles straining and burning there was no relief. I must have injured it somehow. The anchor awoke, static emerald scattered its light. I hissed in pain. The light leather glove could do nothing to conceal it. Cold leather hit my skin as I shoved it under my hunters coat.   
I directed the war animal with one arm. Peaking out of the snow down the valley was an orb, bathing the area green, fizzling with satisfaction. Mocking me. Beyond it, was a hooked rock formation, protruding from the cranky granite mountain. That would be my shelter for the night. The sun had already sunk into the Frostbacks cradle and only ambient light remained vigilant, it's last protest of the impending dark.

The orb reacted to our approach and I was too exhausted to care. Blinking and flickering in all it's might, oozing green intentions and thus melting the snow. My scream ripped through the iced air. The horse panicked and sidestepped, ears flicking in all directions. I grabbed a hold of my left arm and bit my lip. Warm liquid poured down my chin. It consumed me, my body twisted out of the saddle and another muffled cry beat against my lips. There was an eruption of green and I felt the snow covered rocks dig into my head. The howling winds sounded so close. One thought drifted above the others, they sound so familiar. The dull pain in my head folded my eyes and I swear that wind wasn't wind at all. "Wolves..." I whispered before the black took me.

'The anchor is slowly devouring you.' he murmured. Turning her palm over, he noticed that it had burned a hole through her glove. 'Has it been used in offence?' I heard him question. It was so cold, so cold. The air like daggers, piercing my lungs with each breath. I could feel my heart beat slowing and lungs burning. I was dying and I knew it. Freezing to death. The ringing in my ears grew more urgent and loud. The wind screeched, blowing me back. Salvation was lost. I awoke in panic. Sweat dripping down my neck. Everything aches, but I can breathe and I am indeed, alive. I lifted my head from the cot and instantly shook my dysphoria.   
I found the camp. I had somehow found the camp in the blizzard. Corypheus had not discovered me. That at least was real. I was safe from dying, from the elements, from the Elder One, at least. There were voices all around but petitioned off by the worn tarps of the tent. I squinted at the blue haze before me, it emanated from the sealed entrance and wandered into the small lit hearth a few feet away.   
It's heat magically directed, weaving through the components of the air and embracing my body. The unforgiving cold was tied off like a tourniquet. It could not surpass the magic to sink it's icy claws into my flesh. I had never seen this before.  
Nor was there anyone to explain it to me. The tent was empty other than myself and the twitching embers. Blankets and wound dressings were placed nearby. However, it looked like they were never used.' 

I woke with large intakes of frozen air. There was no tent. No warmth. Nothing but a memory to comfort the mind and a dream to twist it. The perpetual stars reached down to me and the relentless frosted needles of early spring were a reminder of reality. The pain was gone for now though the hand still glew. Throbbing it's resonance with my breath. My glove was torn apart, as if something was trying to claw it's way out.


	3. The Heretic: Chapter 3- Mangled Hands, Mangled Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'l could not die this way, not yet! I felt the ice give and pockets of light could now be seen sinking into the frigid water. One more push. With every little crumb of might I had left, I slammed my daggers into the unyielding surface and they broke through. Just before I lost consciousness I was hauled out of the water roughly. "Are you fucking mad?!" Cullen vented. I sputtered and coughed, water seizing the new air in my lungs. It felt like the water in my lungs were freezing all over again from the chilly air. "I will die on my terms." I grunted. "No. You are hereby in my custody, Moon'Hwa Lavellan." It was the first time he said my name. He held on to me, locked me in his arms as I shivered. I whistled, choppy and unclear but it would have to do. "Don't you dare." He warned. Luckily, I knew the gaps in his armor.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again. Chapter Three everyone! If you read my last two chapters and saw my notes, then you should know how this rolls. Enjoy!

In the near distance, smoke climbed out of chimneys, mixing in with the gray juggernauts adrift in the sky, burdened with rain or snow--I could not tell. Horses and a herd of feet had traveled this path, leading down to the village below. The Inquisition had been here. But there were no banners that occupied the front gate. Perhaps they already deemed this place inconsequential to my capture, considering I could not be located there. If they moved on, then many opportunities lie in those wooden structures and pastures full of hay. There was also a large possibility of a trap, beckoning me with warm houses and food for my horse. 

The need for comfort was overwhelming, diminishing reason's voice down to an ignorable whisper. I suppose I had let myself become spoiled, living in my mountain castle after all. The barn was distinguished as was its utter abandonment. A widow, outliving previous ownership, enduring. Sitting alone in a giant pasture next to an imposing lake. The snowy fields all around were pot marked by cattle and the lake beyond was still scabbed over by ice. Next to the frail barn there was no impressions left in the patchy snow of feet or livestock. However in the next enclosure there were cattle, it was a low lying fence, clearly not for horses but it would do, for now. It was on the edge of clustered farmsteads and the town bundled farther in. 

I loosened the mare's bridle to a point at which the bit hung under her muzzle. Now she could eat. I opened the gate and she trotted right to the yellow target in sight, not minding the cows and their wariness. This would be better than the tiny rations I put past her. Upon my investigation of the barn, I found an old pair of leather gloves, darker than midnight and thick as bark. Next to them was enchantment equipment. I stood perplexed, this is no ordinary barn. Sure there were stalls and a loft full of snow, but enchanting too? The structure itself was barely livable. The chill was indomitable and bled right through the holes in the walls. The ceiling being the worst. It was a wonder in itself that it was still standing. It seemed like all was needed but a gust of wind to knock it over. I decided to keep the gloves. Although oversized, they were warm combined with the thinner gloves I had on. Amazingly the anchor's light could not penetrate through the gruff material. Hiding it, caging it, I was content not to see it. 

It had been a little over four days since my escape. I thought about Varania, Morigan and Dal'Nim. The replay in my head of everything that went so horribly wrong. With so much silence, it was monstrously loud in my head. Here, there were distractions. Noise to overpower the gnawing grind of worry. I ventured into the town alone, unknowing of what I would find.   
The village people acted how I expected in a settlement as small as this. It was large enough to have an inn for pilgrims and travelers and a with a few stalls selling goods nearby. Trade was incredibly localized and self circulating. They must all work in harmony somehow. The locals carried on with their daily duties and left me alone. A few stared. Only for the purpose of gawking at an outsider. Not in four years had I experienced the luxury of being anonymous and unassuming until now. Leaving Skyhold granted a cloak of incognitum. Without the parade of attendants, soldiers, banners and flashy armor; I was faceless. There was a food stall, it looked to be selling dried fruit and jerky. The primary meal of travelers, dried anything. Odd for a tiny village, especially off season but desperation drove me. 

"Hello Traveler!" He waved me over, already seeing my slight approach. My feet led me to him. "Pardon me, you look like you've traveled far to get here. May I ask where you are from?" I browsed through his crude display, " Free Marches," technically, it was not a lie. "Heading up to Skyhold? Or maybe Orlais? Not often people traverse all the way down here for leisure." I sampled some of the jerky, not particularly worried about his probing questions. Simple conversation was welcome after the solitude I had endured. "I have never left the Free Marches, I thought I would explore Ferelden for a time." I lied. That's when I noticed he would not meet my eyes. He didn't dare look above my shoulders. The jerky tasted familiar too. "Is that so? Well, I hope you enjoy yourself, though, early spring is a bit nasty down here. More like a continuation of winter I say." 

"I will take all of your jerky and these and those there." I pointed. "We also have a Travelers basket! Would you like to see it?" I nodded. "All you ever need prepacked with a bow on top!" I sampled a second piece. My suspicion was confirmed. He came out from the back and presented it to me. Dried fish, Jerky, dried plums, figs and dates, last were a pouch of mixed nuts. "Are all of these locally sourced?" I pondered out loud. "Of course!"   
"I'll take this instead." He smiled brightly and I gave him the required coin. I emptied the basket immediately into my pack. I noticed him peering into it. When he saw the lack of space he commented,  
"We have the most wonderful selections of aged cheese, Inquisitor."   
He realized his mistake.   
Wide eyed he stared at me and his lips quivered. 

"Did that come from Skyhold's stores as well?" I stared back and revealed a sliver of my dagger, just enough to twinkle in the reflection of his straining eyes. "Was it Leliana? Are you hers?" Voice low and guarded but he still heard it. "H-have m-m-mercy." He stuttered. "I won't ask again." My eyes narrowing in on his hazel ones. He nodded. I took off towards the barn and he sunk behind the stand in relief. Was everyone in this town planted here? I had to leave immediately. This time everyone looked, and in their eyes they knew. Out of doors, windows and small alleys they revealed themselves. Following after me slowly, they were in no rush. The cold air stung my lungs like a nest of bees and I coughed as I ran. The pack trembled against by back and my legs were much in the same situation. The barn was insight and I noticed I was being herded right there by the spy's behind me. 

That's when I halted all movement just a few strides away from the barn. There was a heavy crunching of snow and squishing of mud. The inquisition's army filled out from behind it. 700 foot soldiers and 300 Calvary, among them was Commander Cullen. He stepped out of the shadows caste by the barn. The spies caught up and finished the circle. I was completely surrounded. Cullen strolled towards me, unafraid. Still too trusting in his former leader to expect hostility. I relaxed my posture and slowed my breathing. He held his hand up when his army followed, still they readied their weapons just in case. All of them wanted a drop of my blood, I could see it in their barely hidden rage. "Inquisitor." He breathed. "Commander." I acknowledged him coldly. "You need to return with me." It was a thinly veiled order. 

"Cullen, I am disappointed." His face lit up in alarm. "You moved our army without my command." Granted it was only a portion. It could still be considered an act of treason. "I never expected you to turn rogue." It took him a while to gather his thoughts. He sighed heavily and grimaced, making his sleepless nights well defined on his face. "This isn't--enough, you are surrounded. You can't slip out this time!" He rose his voice and the army took one step closer. Cullen lowered his mouth to my ear. "Come with me. Come back to Skyhold." He placed his hand on the gold corded grip of his sword and the other on my shoulder. "Do not make me kill you." It came out gruffly but it was no more than a plead. "This doesn't need to become worse than it already is..." I turned my head to stare into his eyes, "You are correct. It doesn't. Call off the army." It was a command. Old habits caused him to stand straight and accept but he resisted it. He looked crushed, the weight of what had to come next made his shoulders sag.

"Be reasonable." He whispered hoarsely. "Stop hesitating." I growled. I was challenging him and he knew it. "I cannot use a Commander who lets emotional burdens stop his blade! See to your duty!" He grabbed me by the forearms, "Bring me the shackles!" A lone soldier darted out with said instrument in hand. It was then I fulfilled something only he and I knew about. I stretched up and stole his dry lips, he froze and so did the shackle boy. An unspoken affection. One last wish. "Inquisi--" I head butted him and he fell backwards on to the lad with the shackles, his nose now a bloody mess. A war cry was torn out of a soldier's throat and they charged. The chaos began. I back flipped and in mid air delivered a shower of daggers. I hit the ground and into a black cloud pluming in every direction. Their arrows flew into it, but I was already gone. I hurried to any exit but found there was none. I would have to make one. 

An indecisive mounted Archer stood still with his weapon raised. There was so much confusion that the army started slaying each other, he simply didn't know where to aim. I rushed him and slung a small dagger at his throat. He choked and sent his arrow flying into another archer's horse, sending it to the ground. I pushed him off and at that time my shroud of invisibility had dissipated. I took the horse and kicked it into a full gallop. "After her!" I heard Cullen roar. "Permission to engage!" My hardened heart cracked a little, I knew it was coming, everything so far had been leading up to it. To hear him say it, that they were given authority over my death, brought me to my knees. We neared the frozen lake and despite the horse's protest continued on to it. It was rather hard to distinguish the ice from the surrounding pasture other than a few handfuls of tall weeds by the shore. The ice gave way under it's hooves and an arrow sliced my cheek. I collapsed onto the ice, sliding for a bit, the arrows skidded past me. I scrambled to my feet and another arrow pinned my right leg. I didn't stop. 

In the center of the reservoir was a fishing hole. Now on foot I didn't stand a chance against the men on horses. I could hear the cracking in the ice as more soldiers and horses boarded it. They weren't thinking anymore, no longer individuals, they became a single functioning wave of wraith.   
"Halt!" I heard Cullen call out. I didn't dare look back, I could feel their breath on my neck. Their horses screamed as the ice broke underneath, one by one they were going down. They were right behind me. I lurched toward the hole without a plan. "Inquisitor!" His fingertips barely holding on to my pack as I ripped myself from him and plunged into the freezing depths. Arrows followed me into the murky abyss. Spinning with bubbles inches from my head. The chill decreased my rapid strokes. Soon my breath would let out. Frantic, I swam in the direction of what I believed to be the shore. I didn't make it far. Gagging and In a frenzy, I drove my daggers into the ice above, cutting and slashing, grinding my way out. Blackness pricked at my eyes and my mind grew foggy. Up and down, up and down I repeated in my head. Eventually less and less pressure was applied to the ice and my grip faltered as I stabbed at my icy imprisonment. My body stiffened and I could hardly move. 'You must come up for air sometime, Inquisitor. Otherwise you'll drown.' her voice creeped into my head somewhere distant. I drew in gasping breaths of the blackness that was consuming me.

'I knew her. The kitchen server with the chestnut long hair. So long that when braided, it wrapped around her head twice. Now it was splintered and frizzy forming a fuzzy halo snaking around her head. An assortment of bodily fluids puddled at the woman's bound feet, though, no one paid any mind. Her elbows tied back to the arms of the chair, she sat motionless. Dainty fingers resembled talons of the predatory kind. Twisted and skewed at sharp angles; broken in all places. They hung limp from the pain. Hot brands of the label "traitor" singed into her forehead and cheeks. Teeth had been dug out by the roots, caking blood to her lips and chin. Describing her current appearance as haggard would be putting it nicely. Yet her head and neck remained defiant. She met Leliana's cold glare with her own and with an added smirk. This was the kind Elvhen girl who brought me sweet cakes late into night unprompted, when I was still knee deep in analyzing reports just hours before dawn. Her catch phrase always the same, "You must come up for air sometime, Inquisitor. Otherwise you'll drown."   
Bodies of her comrades were either left piled on the floor or lifelessly strung from the dungeon ceiling, deceased from the excessive torture. Faces almost unrecognizable and distorted. She was the last thorn stuck in Leliana's side and the most quiet. Much to her withheld frustration. "Your strength will not last you." Leliana circled the withering elf. "Your leader will not save you. Clearly he did not come for the others." 

I swayed on my feet, noticeably agitated with my arms crossed. Days had gone by and no answers were found. "Be patient Inquisitor, fingers are easy to break but minds can be much harder." Leliana's second in command whispered into my ear.  
She stopped in front of her and pulled her hair back sharply. "Your silence gains you nothing." Leliana did not need to raise her voice to be frightening. Rather, it was her collected and calm demeanor that was most unnerving. It could rattle the bones of any prisoner caught in her question. "You and that gang whom targeted key members of the Inquisition and that of the Herald herself is an unforgivable treasonous act." 

"Ah, Sister Nightingale, denial is such an ugly color on you" The servant gave a toothless grin, "You wish so desperately to pull the Herald into this...that, you imagine one of us holding a knife to her neck to misconstrue the obvious truth? When you know not one of us infiltrated her chambers that night. Not a single strand on her head touched--" "Enough!" Leliana growled and grew rigid with contained tension. 

"Who Do You Work For?!" She raised a shaking hand and pointed a crooked finger at me. My eyes followed her fingernail up her arm and into her steadfast eyes. Her mouth curling at the ends, she aimed her gaze, hurling a silent dialogue at my own , not caring if I understood or not. "Don't you dare look at her." Leliana seethed. Slowly she tilted her head back to Leliana and cursed "May the Dread Wolf take you." Her body convulsed and the chair shook with each thrash. "Shit! Get her still!" The room erupted in chaos. "We need her alive! Keep her conscious, damn it!"'

l could not die this way, not yet! I felt the ice give and pockets of light could now be seen sinking into the frigid water. One more push. With every little crumb of might I had left, I slammed my daggers into the unyielding surface and they broke through. Just before I lost consciousness I was hauled out of the water roughly. "Are you fucking mad?!" Cullen vented. I sputtered and coughed, water seizing the new air in my lungs. It felt like the water in my lungs were freezing all over again from the chilly air. "I will die on my terms." I grunted. "No. You are hereby in my custody, Moon'Hwa Lavellan." It was the first time he said my name. He held on to me, locked me in his arms as I shivered. I whistled, choppy and unclear but it would have to do. "Don't you dare." He warned. Luckily, I knew the gaps in his armor.  
A pounding of hooves could be heard in the distance. "Inquisitor!" He screamed into my ear. His pent up stress released into my title. Now he was shaking. He pushed me forward abruptly and I almost face planted into the creaking ice. His horsemen had backed off of the ice, hoping not to lose any more numbers but the foot soldiers stood not 30 steps away. He pulled out his sword and held it to my chin. Struggling to keep it steady, "I will...not hesitate." He whispered, eyes bearing great pain. I lunged for him and my knives met his sword. "You will not stand between me and Fen'Harel." I eyed my horse cantering along the bank and so did he. 

The sword swung and almost lacerated my neck, making me focus back on him. Tears were crawling down his cheek as I countered another jab. His soldiers were restless, waiting for a command to kill. He pushed his weight into me and I barely held his blade back, Ice splintering under us. With a roar he swung down and I dashed to the right, targeting the gap and slicing my blade right through it. Arrows pelted into my heavy leather duster and I retracted the dagger. He fell to his knee, punching the sword into the ice to balance himself. I ran and did not look back. My horse was trotting uneasily by the shore. The men were charging after me, some falling into thin pockets of the ice and others slipping. 

I leapt into the saddle and we raced to the cover of the surrounding forest provided. I cried out when an arrow tore into the flesh of my forearm. Ducking, I held on to the horse's neck for dear life and we cloaked ourselves behind the trees and boulders.


End file.
